


Tension Relief

by WestOrEast



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, Futa, Oral, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There's a price to pay if Tattletale uses her powers too much. Luckily, Taylor feels bad for her friend, and is willing to do anything to help out.





	Tension Relief

  
Tattletale groaned in frustration. She was faced with an exceedingly unpleasant choice. Either she could keep on using her power, and suffer worse and worse side effects as she pushed herself too hard; or she could not use it, and have who knows what happen because she didn’t work hard to identify problems before they happened.  
  
She sighed, already dreading what was to come. There was no real choice, she knew. Opening up the document viewer on her laptop, she tapped into her power. She could feel the twinges starting already. Maybe if she was lucky, she’d get through this before it got too bad. Even as she tapped on it, she knew she was lying to herself.  
  
  
Taylor walked up the stairs to Lisa’s apartment. She, and the rest of the Undersiders, had gotten a lot of information from their blonde teammate today. And that meant Lisa must have been heavily drawing on her power. Taylor didn’t know the exact details, but Brian had told her that Lisa’s power came with increasingly debilitating side effects if Lisa pushed past her boundaries.  
  
Taylor felt bad for her teammate and friend, and had decided to go over to help her out as best as she could. Even if that meant nothing more than sitting by her side in the dark, and keeping a wet towel on her forehead. It was the least she could after Lisa’s constant shows of support.  
  
Taylor knocked on the door to Lisa’s apartment. She had never been here before, and she was curious to see if Lisa’s taste in décor at the loft extended to her private apartment. She shifted from side to side, waiting for Lisa to answer the door. She knew her friend was home, her bugs had caught her in her bedroom, lying down. But Taylor was forced to knock a second time before Lisa rolled off the bed and started towards the door.  
  
Lisa opened the door, after checking what had to be the monitor for the camera Taylor waved at. A bit much for security, especially combined with the thick deadbolt on the door. But Taylor supposed supervillains had a good reason to invest in security.  
  
Taylor was surprised at how bad Lisa looked. Her hair was a mess, her cheeks were flushed, and she was slightly slumped forward. Even her clothes just looked thrown together, without the usual keen fashion sense Taylor associated with Lisa. She must be suffering more than Taylor had thought.  
  
“Hey Lisa,” Taylor said, slightly smiling. Undeterred by the grunt in return, Taylor kept on talking. “Brian said you were probably feeling pretty bad, so I came by to help you.”  
  
“Help?” Lisa muttered. Then she shook her head and straightened up a bit. “Yes, yes, I think you could help me. Come on in.”  
  
She stepped back and Taylor followed her. Taylor threw a quick look around the rooms she could see. If she had to describe them, the word she would choose would be… generic. Clean, but soulless. It looked like the pictures that would be included in a brochure advertising the building. No personal photos, no books lying around, no real signs that someone lived here. Taylor wondered how much time Lisa actually spent here.  
  
Lisa flopped down on the couch and gestured for Taylor to sit next to her. As she did so, she noticed Lisa hunching forward and resting her arms on her lap. Taylor reached out and took her hand. Lisa flinched, but didn’t pull away.  
  
“Seriously, Lisa, what’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?”  
  
Lisa turned to look at Taylor. Taylor almost looked away from those wide, intense eyes, but kept on meeting Lisa’s gaze. After a moment, Lisa took a deep breath.  
  
“Yes, there is something you can do for me.”  
  
Lisa dragged Taylor’s hand to her crotch. She pressed her palm against it while maintaining eye contact. Taylor’s eyes got big and round. There was something hot, hard and round pressed against her hand. She knew what it had to be, but couldn’t believe it. How did Lisa have this?  
  
“Yeah,” Lisa said with a forced chuckle. “I’ve got a penis. You know how some capes get a bit changed when they get powers? That’s me,” she nodded. Her eyes were flicking around the room and her hands were tugging at her jeans. “When I use my powers, I get… hard,” she practically whispered the last word. “And the more I use, the worse it gets. If I use it too much, I can’t even bring it down. I have to wait for it to go away on its own.”  
  
Taylor stared at her friend in shock. She’d heard of strange side effects to powers before, but this had to be the weirdest that she’d ever heard about. She was torn. It was obvious from what Lisa had said that there was a certain way for Taylor to help her friend out. But she’d never had anything approaching sex before. She wasn’t even sure where to start. On the other hand, it would be really shitty of her to leave her friend after she’d come over to help her out. And the warmth radiating into her hand did feel nice.  
  
Taylor steeled herself and looked at Lisa. Her throat was dry but she managed to get the words out.  
  
“Is, is there any way I can help you, Lisa?”  
  
The look on Lisa’s face was something to behold. It was like the sun coming over the mountains. She looked so happy and relieved, like a woman dying of thirst getting a drink of water. She leaned to the side to wrap Taylor in a hug, arms tight behind her back.  
  
“Yes, thank you, thank you so much, Taylor.”  
  
Lisa broke the hug and drew back. She coughed in embarrassment and glanced away for a second. Taylor saw her square her shoulders before looking back at her. She looked more composed, though Taylor could still see a volatile mix of emotions brewing just underneath the surface.  
  
“This means a lot to me, Taylor. I won’t forget it.”  
  
She smiled at Taylor, who smiled back. Both of them noticed how strained the smiles of the other were, and neither of them commented on it.  
  
Lisa stood up and brushed her hands off. She led Taylor to her bedroom, one of the three rooms of the apartment. Once inside, Lisa closed the door behind them, even though there was no one around to see them. Taylor was glad of that. This was mortifying enough, and the more closed in the situation was, the better. In fact, if Taylor had to take anything off, the lights would be going off first.  
  
Lisa sat on the bed, facing Taylor. Her legs were spread wide, an obvious invitation there. Taylor didn’t take her up on it. That was much too embarrassing to even think too hard about. Instead, she sat on the bed next to Lisa.  
  
Taylor took a deep breath, and, in an act of daring, put her hand on Lisa’s thigh. That was a lot more than she had ever done before, and her stomach was already roiling with tension. And she knew she was going to have to do a lot more to help Lisa.  
  
Taylor slowly, _slowly_ , slid her hand up Lisa’s thigh. She stopped where leg and body met, and squared her shoulders. Then she kept on moving her hand, down in between Lisa’s leg. Lisa remained still, letting Taylor take the lead.  
  
Taylor slid her hand over Lisa’s crotch, and stayed there for a long while. She stared at her hand, seeing it covering the hidden source of the heat going into her hand. After a while of Taylor just sitting there, Lisa rested her hand on Taylor’s back. Taylor jumped at the contact and looked at Lisa.  
  
Lisa softly smiled at Taylor. Taylor had never realized how pretty her friend looked until now. The light in her hair, the way her cheeks creased as she smiled… Taylor swallowed nervously.  
  
Lisa’s hands slid over Taylor’s. She undid her jeans, tugging at the button and zipper before standing up to slide them off. Taylor squeaked as she saw Lisa’s dick for the first time. It was jutting out from her panties. Taylor found herself obsessively focusing on the pink bow Lisa had on the front of her underwear. It wasn’t what Taylor had expected her friend to wear, and it was a useful distraction from Lisa’s dick.  
  
Taylor couldn’t really ignore Lisa’s extra feature, especially not when Lisa shifted position slightly. That made the cock quiver, briefly swaying from side to side. Slowly, Taylor raised her hand and wrapped it around Lisa’s member.  
  
It was even hotter than Taylor had expected. Her fingers closed easily around it, and she found her hand naturally going down the shaft until it rested in Lisa’s blonde curls. Taylor tightened her fingers until she had a firm grip on Lisa’s cock.  
  
“Oh god, Taylor.”  
  
Lisa’s muttered exclamation sent a shiver of satisfaction down Taylor’s spine. It felt _nice_ to hear someone use that tone of voice to talk about her. She would like to hear it again, even if what she’d have to do to hear that sent a chill down her spine.  
  
Taylor took a deep breath as she looked at Lisa’s cock. From this close, it looked rather intimidating. It seemed so large and thick. Her hand could easily wrap around it, but the thought of it going inside her still silently freaked her out. Maybe Lisa would be fine with just a blowjob?  
  
Taylor was vaguely aware that titfucks were supposed to be a satisfactory step in between blowjobs and actual fucking, but Taylor was Taylor. With her chest, Lisa might as well rub her dick against Taylor’s arm or neck for the same result.  
  
While Taylor worked up her courage to put that thing in her mouth, she ran her hand up and down it.  
  
“Tighter. It will feel good if you have a tighter grip.”  
  
Taylor didn’t dare to bring her eyes up to meet Lisa’s. She just nodded and increased the pressure.  
  
“Gah! Fuck, Taylor, stop!”  
  
Taylor instantly let go like she’d touched a live wire. She looked up at Lisa, worried, flustered and a bit angry. She had no way of knowing what was right or wrong here, and she didn’t like being yelled at for doing what she thought was best.  
  
“That was _too_ tight, Taylor. Bit softer next time, please.”  
  
The look on Lisa’s face cooled Taylor’s anger. She nodded and wrapped her hand back around Lisa’s cock. She squeezed down again, using a lot less strength. Figuring Lisa’s sigh was one of approval, she started going up and down again.  
  
Lisa let Taylor build up her courage as she gave a handjob, sitting on her bed and saying nothing. Taylor was thankful for that. She didn’t want anything to shatter the fragile resolve she’d acquired.  
  
Finally, Taylor was ready. She let her hand slide to a stop, and raised herself. She hovered right next to Lisa’s dick. She opened her mouth to try and take it, but at the last minute her courage failed, and she shut her mouth so hard her teeth rattled. After a few deep breaths, she was ready again.  
  
Taylor stuck her tongue out and quickly, hesitantly, licked Lisa’s lower head. Her tongue moved over it too fast to actually get a taste, and she forced herself to go slower next time. Taylor’s second taste of cock was… alright. It didn’t taste very good or very bad or much like anything. Just rather neutral.  
  
Taylor spent a lot of time licking Lisa’s cock. Mostly, it was because she was nervous about doing anything more. There was a roiling in her gut from her nerves, and she felt like she was made of glass. That the slightest sound or shock would make her collapse. So, she licked. She licked from base to head, covering every inch of Lisa’s cock with her tongue.  
  
Lisa’s cock turned shiny with Taylor’s saliva. But Taylor kept on licking, killing time as she worked herself up to take the next step. Finally, when Lisa was starting to shift from impatience, Taylor opened her mouth as wide as she could.  
  
She slid her open mouth down Lisa’s shaft, her friend’s cock disappearing inside her as she sank down. Taylor couldn’t go very far, and Lisa’s cock was soon hitting the back of her throat. Taylor stayed there, slowly closing her mouth. She was trusting Lisa to tell here when she got tight enough, since Taylor had no idea how close together her lips should be.  
  
Just before Taylor’s teeth started to press against Lisa’s shaft, Lisa gasped out a warning.  
  
“Stop!”  
  
Taylor stopped. She raised her eyes to meet Lisa’s. It was humiliating, looking the woman she was giving a blowjob to, in the eyes. But Taylor knew that if she took her mouth off of Lisa’s dick, then she’d have to go through the whole business of finding the right amount of pressure and closeness all over again.  
  
“Yeah, right there’s fine, Taylor. And, uh, thanks. A lot.”  
  
Lisa was blushing as she said it, and Taylor was feeling pretty embarrassed herself. Looking back down, she started going up and down Lisa’s shaft. She rested her hands against Lisa’s thighs for support as she went. Taylor moved slowly, making sure not to let her jaw drift close, or to go so far back as to trigger her gag reflex.  
  
Lisa ran her hand through Taylor’s thick, dark curls. She didn’t grab her friend’s head and start pulling, or anything, but just kept some gentle pressure there, a bit of non-lewd contact. Taylor found herself pushing against the hand, feeling it run through her hair. But, as nice as it felt, the reason she was here wasn’t to let Lisa run her fingers through Taylor’s hair.  
  
Taylor was discovering a hidden talent for sucking cock. She had never, ever, expected to do so, but from the sounds Lisa was making, she was making her friend feel really good. And making Lisa feel good made Taylor feel good in turn. Her lips turned upward in a small smile. It was a skill that she would never, ever admit to, but knowing she was good at something did carry a sense of pride with it.  
  
Taylor couldn’t go more than halfway down Lisa’s cock. That seemed like plenty to her, and she wondered how… experienced girls, to put it politely, managed it. Practice makes perfect, she supposed. Not that she intended to get much more practice. This was quite enough for the rest of her life.  
  
On the other hand, if Lisa was suffering like this as a result of helping the Undersiders out, then shouldn’t she be helped in turn? On the other other hand, Taylor didn’t see Alec here, gobbling on Lisa’s dick. So maybe Taylor didn’t owe Lisa a blowjob after every use of her power after all.  
  
As Taylor pondered these questions, she kept on bobbing up and down Lisa’s cock. She was finding a groove, figuring out just the right amount of motion to keep Lisa feeling good without tiring herself out. Taylor closed her eyes, trying to figure out what exactly it felt like to have a dick inside her mouth.  
  
It was kind of like eating a banana, she decided. A lot harder and hotter, obviously, but the same general feeling of something long and skinny filling her mouth was similar. As for the taste, well, that was _really_ unlike a banana. Lisa was starting to dribble something into her mouth, some salty fluid that was getting smeared around Taylor’s tongue.  
  
It too, mostly tasted strange instead of good or bad. The same vague sources Taylor had picked up most of her sexual knowledge from said that semen was supposed to taste bad, and she wondered why Lisa’s didn’t. There was something about diet changing the taste, Taylor recalled, or maybe it was because Lisa was a girl, and worked under different rules. Come to think of it, she didn’t have balls either.  
  
Taylor realized she should have noticed that before, but everything in the past hour had been so overwhelming, details like that had slipped past her. And now that she was thinking about it, she couldn’t stop. Did Lisa cum? If so, how did she make it? Did she cum as much as men did? A dozen similar questions flashed through Taylor’s mind as she bobbed up and down Lisa’s rod. She didn’t know how many of them Lisa could answer, and she didn’t know if she would have the courage to ask them.  
  
Taylor focused her mind on the blowjob. She started exploring Lisa’s shaft again, running her tongue as much as she could around the cock filling her mouth. To her surprise, Taylor found she could get her tongue most of the way around it.  
  
“Taylor, I’m getting close!”  
  
Lisa’s worried exclamation shocked Taylor out of her reverie. Close? Cumming! Lisa was about to cum! Not wanting to swallow a bunch of cum, Taylor drew her head back, off Lisa’s cock. She raised her hand to start stroking it, even as she tried to figure out where to point Lisa’s dick so it didn’t get on her.  
  
Taylor waited too long. With a heartfelt groan, Lisa came. She threw her head back and closed her eyes as the boiling wave of lust inside her finally reached its peak. Unfortunately for Taylor, Lisa’s cock was still pointed at her face when that happened.  
  
Cum splattered on Taylor’s face, obscuring her shocked features. She spluttered, trying to spit out the stray drops that had landed in her mouth. But Lisa was _very_ pent up, and the blonde girl kept on cumming. Taylor moved backwards, but all that managed to do was to wreck her blouse, as Lisa came onto that too.  
  
Finally, Lisa stopped cumming. She fell back onto the bed, completely worn out. The long-lasting orgasm had thoroughly emptied her out, Taylor’s mouth proving to be a far better source of stress relief than she had imagined possible.  
  
Taylor looked like a mess. Her face was covered with Lisa’s thick, sticky cum, with even one eye glued shut by a stray load. Her shirt was sticking to her body, pressed against her skin by loads of warm semen. She looked down at herself in shock, seeing her dark shirt covered with white strands. She reached one shaking hand down to touch a particularly thick glob. It came back covered in white.  
  
“Oh, shit. Shit, I’m sorry Taylor,” Lisa said, sitting back up. She ran a hand through her hair. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Taylor nodded mutely, not wanting to open her mouth and get more cum in it. She stood up without touching anything, not wanting to get cum on it. She let Lisa lead her into the bathroom, the third room of the apartment.  
  
Lisa tugged at Taylor’s clothing as the skinny girl stared at herself in shock. She couldn’t believe what had just happened. Not just getting covered in cum, but also that she, unattractive Taylor Hebert had managed it. It seemed like a joke, but Lisa had really reached climax because of _her_. There was a faint flicker of pride in Taylor’s heart at that.  
  
Taylor snapped back to reality when Lisa started tugging on her jeans. She jumped backwards, hands covering herself. Why hadn’t she worn a bra today? Even as she instinctively did it, she knew it was way too late. Lisa must have already had a good look at her chest.  
  
“What are you doing!” Taylor’s voice sounded more like an embarrassed squeal than she would have liked.  
  
“Putting you in the shower, duh.” Lisa’s response was a lot more collected.  
  
Taylor thought that over. Yeah, that made sense. And now she felt like a jerk for snapping at Lisa.  
  
“Sorry,” she muttered. “It’s, it’s just-“ Taylor had no idea how to explain all this without dying of embarrassment.  
  
“I understand,” Lisa said warmly. “And, again, thank you. No one’s ever helped me out like this before, and I can’t thank you enough for doing this for me.”  
  
Taylor nodded, face red. She’d be quite happy if they never talked about this ever again, right now. She turned around and busied herself with getting undressed, as if it took much to pull down her jeans and panties.  
  
Taylor was concentrating so hard on that, that she didn’t even realize she had just stripped naked in front of someone else. When the realization dawned, she squeaked and jumped in the shower, shooting a mortified look at Lisa.  
  
Lisa just smiled and shut the shower door for her. Taylor rested her head against the shower wall, trying to regain her composure and catch her breath. What was _with_ her today? Normally she was a lot more aware of her surroundings. It must be the shock from everything that had happened since she entered Lisa’s apartment, she decided.  
  
Her hand groped blindly for the hot water knob as Taylor tried to get her blush to die down. Or at least turn into the blush from hot water. The spray of warmth hitting her was a welcome relief. Taylor raised her face to the nozzle, letting the hot water wash away Lisa’s semen. She closed her eyes so she didn’t have to see the cum run off her face and down her body.  
  
Taylor opened her eyes and saw that the shower had a detachable nozzle. She’d never seen one before, but she did know what a girl could do with that. Did Lisa use that to masturbate? Taylor shivered as the thought of her friend, skin wet and glistening, mouth open in a cry of pleasure flashed through her mind. Then she wondered if Lisa even had the appropriate equipment to masturbate with like that.  
  
The shower door opened. Lisa slipped in, completely naked. Taylor spun around to face her, hands moving up to cover her breasts. Then she remembered that she was naked, and tried to cover her crotch. Finally, she settled for turning around to face the wall, and looking over her shoulder to glare at Lisa.  
  
“Lisa! What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Just here to help you get clean, Taylor,” Lisa said, grinning. She grabbed the soap from a small shelf in the corner and held it up.  
  
“See? Just here to soap you up and make you spick and span.”  
  
Taylor’s disbelieving glare was robbed of its force by the way she kept on glancing down in between Lisa’s legs. It was still very thick, and swing intimidatingly as Lisa shifted from side to side. How had Lisa kept something that big hidden in her costume? Taylor had never had a reason to examine the crotch’s of _any_ of the Undersider’s outfits, but she couldn’t imagine how she had missed something that was still so big.  
  
Lisa caught her gaze. She looked down at her package modestly, running her free hand along it.  
  
“Yeah, I’m a shower, not a grower.” Taylor didn’t know what she meant by this. “But I’m still kind of horny. It’s usually a bit smaller than this.”  
  
Taylor nodded mutely. Did Lisa expect another round of service, here in the shower? She hoped not. Taylor’s jaw was already sore, and the thought of having to stretch again, to get covered again in cum, wasn’t appealing.  
  
Lisa guessed her thoughts, or used her power. Maybe the later, since Taylor saw the blonde’s cock swell a bit.  
  
“Nah, you’ve gone above and beyond already, Taylor. I can handle it from here.” Her smile turned mischievous. “Or, if you want, you could wrap those nice long fingers of yours around me while I show you how to use the shower head to get a _deep_ clean.” She actually winked at the last words.  
  
Taylor made a small sound at that. She was kind of horny, though nowhere near as bad as Lisa, either before or now. And it did sound kind of fun, masturbating like that. But, gah, the thought of doing that in front of another person… Taylor wasn’t sure she was brave enough.  
  
Taylor’s mind was made up for her when Lisa unhooked the shower nozzle. She waved it back and forth, grinning and waggling her eyebrows. Taylor flushed, but nodded.  
  
Lisa took a step towards her, pressing their bodies against each other. She snuck in for a quick kiss on Taylor’s cheek, pulling back with a smile as Taylor squealed in surprise. She winked at Taylor’s shocked expression.  
  
Lisa ran the nozzle down Taylor’s body. She shivered, feeling the hot water prickling against her skin. And then Lisa slipped underneath her. Taylor gasped, feeling the hot water flowing over her folds. She instinctively closed her legs, and then forced them open again. It felt _good_.  
  
Taylor reached forward, groping for Lisa’s penis. It wasn’t as hard as it had been last time, but Taylor doubted that would last long. And if Lisa was helping her, then Taylor would have to help Lisa.  
  
Taylor’s prediction was quickly proven correct. Lisa got very hard very quickly as Taylor ran her hand up and down Lisa’s shaft. Taylor remembered how hard Lisa liked her grip to be, and adjusted her grasp.  
  
Taylor’s attention was soon consumed by the shower nozzle pointing at her crotch. The hot water felt so good, softly beating against her folds. She wanted to double over, and just lay on the shower floor, letting the water tease her. She could feel her arousal starting to flow out of her pussy and down her legs, as the water did nothing to douse the fire growing inside her.  
  
Taylor’s eyes were closed, so she didn’t see Lisa’s self-satisfied smirk as she watched her friend find a new way to masturbate. That Taylor looked so hot right now was also making Lisa more aroused as well. The way the water gleamed on her skin, her flushed cheeks, the way her lips formed an ‘O’… Lisa knew Taylor wouldn’t believe her, but she looked really, really hot right now.  
  
Lisa enjoyed the sight of her friend stroking her off. While a handjob wasn’t as good as a blowjob, the visuals were a lot better this time around. That, combined with the sounds Taylor didn’t even know she was making, let Lisa cum a lot faster this time around.  
  
Lisa threw her head back and softly sighed. Her dick pulsed inside Taylor’s hand. Taylor kept on pumping, her hand moving automatically as she concentrated on her own pleasure. She didn’t even really notice when Lisa came.  
  
This time, very little of Lisa’s cum landed on Taylor, and there was a lot less of it. Most of it shot in between her legs to splatter on the shower floor. Taylor barely noticed, since she was caught up in riding the wave of her own orgasm. With her free hand, she grabbed Lisa’s wrist, keeping the nozzle playing against her.  
  
Taylor stumbled forward, landing in a surprised Lisa’s arms. She looked up at her blonde friend, mouth silently opening and closing as she orgasmed. Lisa stroked her hair with her free hand as Taylor shook in orgasm, clear arousal flowing out of her and running down her legs.  
  
Taylor couldn’t believe how much better this was than using her fingers to play with herself. It felt like the inside of her body was twisting up, turning inwards as the pleasure inside her surged to a peak.  
  
Taylor’s orgasm left her shaking as she clutched at Lisa with both hands. Her face was buried in her friend’s shoulder. Lisa patted her back and let go of the nozzle. Finally, Taylor recovered enough to look up at her. Lisa smiled back.  
  
“Feel better?”  
  
“I, yes. Yes I do.” Taylor took a deep breath before standing up. She looked down at herself.  
  
“I’m going to need another shower now.”

* * *

  
  
All characters in sexual situations are over the age of consent. If the text says that they aren’t, this message takes precedence over the text. This is an unofficial fan work, and not endorsed by Wildbow in any way.


End file.
